


Epiphany

by Bearphegor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship, mentioned Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearphegor/pseuds/Bearphegor
Summary: Life can be cruel, even for the gods.---A Hetalia alternate universe where gods can be quite stubborn and they work like government offices. A pre-USUK fic, open ending, and something that I can continue after I finish every overdue work I have.





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted work here, but this is also published on my Wattpad account. I don't own Hetalia or the characters themselves, just the idea and plot and all. This is also raw and unbetaed.

For someone that's feared by most of the elder 'gods' (as the humans refer them, though if asked, he liked the sound of 'guardians' more), he never thought that Time would live in a place so... not creepy or frightening. He asked around, and the majority of the gods said that he's dangerous and likely manipulative. As he stood in front of the god's place, the overwhelming house didn't surprise him, it was something he expected, but not for it to be overwhelming in a good way; that never crossed his mind.

Sweet yet nostalgic scent welcomed Alfred, as he watches blue rose petals flew around and gets scattered on the otherwise perfectly maintained lawn. The house - mansion, really - reeks of Gothic architecture with its arched windows and brick walls. It's one of those houses that looks homey enough by day, but something haunted by night. But with the wide lawn and bright lights, it just reminds him of one's grandparents' rest house.

Curiosity and sense of adventure took hold of him as he decided to take a look around instead. The place is beautiful and homey, really. It is not something he'd thought would be a highly regarded god's headquarters would be. After all, he lives in some kind of school dormitory along with other new young gods and demigods, and he and his brother don't own any property until they were deemed independent enough to assist their devotees on their own without panicking once they accidentally turned some mortal into some form of beast due to immature rage.

A soft green glow startled him from his thoughts, dancing and swaying playfully towards his face. Alfred hesitantly cupped his hand towards the glowing ball, afraid to scare the thing away or that it might suddenly turn against him, as it seems to ask for his attention. He remembered then that this is likely one of those _spright_ thingymabobs - something about collection, remains, or essence that he remembered hearing from Roma's class. The glowing ball excitedly - if one could even describe the giddy-ish act of a glowing ball, that - towards what it seems to be an entrance of a garden, where more glow balls appear as if to lead him towards somewhere. Curiosity taking the better of him, he followed the spirits, one disappearing as he approaches closer and one appearing by the end of the last one in the line ahead. This kinda reminds him of some princess movie that human kids love to watch, "and these glow balls better not get sued for copyright", he thought as he approached on some kind of clearing with a good view of the mansion's tall clear windows.

The ceiling high windows seem to be the ballroom's divider from the softscape of its parallel garden. As he took a step closer, still in awe and totally forgotten about the green glow balls, he noticed a formally dressed man on the other side of the glass; blond, a few inches smaller than him, alabaster skin, with a pair of huge eyebrows. The said man was gliding swiftly on the floor in tune with some orchestral music that echoes softly through the glass window, a skeleton in a dress as his partner. His eyes were closed, and his expression lacks any kind of stress as if manhandling a dress-up skeleton is nothing out of ordinary.

Well, if that isn't bothersome...

And oddly... beautiful.

He cursed the Fates for leading him here. He should have known those three don't mean well, especially when they smiled knowingly at him before he left. He let himself in the ballroom when he found the open arch door, quietly watching the man, as he felt this unknown pull towards the eccentricity.

"You can leave. I'm not taking any apprentice, intern, or whatever you wish to call yourself." A relaxed-soft yet authoritative English accent cut him from his daze, soothing yet dismissive at the same time.

"Nice to meet you too. As for names, it's either Alfred or Hero, but I prefer the latter." The blue-eyed god swiftly answered as he tried to ignore the creep's dismissal.

The man stopped his ministrations, his annoyance towards Alfred's answer visible in the tenseness of his once relaxed shoulders. He turned around, the skeleton's head leaning against his chest as he kept his eyes closed, yet those humongous eyebrows scrunched up as if they would become one. The man glided his hand towards the skeleton's hand and slowly brought it to his lips, kissed the back of it, and a faint green glow appeared. Then creepily, the skeleton stood up on its own feet, gracefully bowing towards Mr. Caterpillar - he'll refrain from calling him by his title just because - and made her way out with a grace of a refined lady reminiscent from some old era.

"I'm not taking you as my apprentice. Now please kindly leave or I would resolve to take measures that I'm sure you won't like. I don't have time for this." The man scoffed, fixing his shirt and straightening it up.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you, since you're Time itself. And thanks for the offer but, I would stay for a while, coz' I think I could convince you," he cheekily replied, then he realized, "Wait, how did you even know about that?!"

"As you have said, I'm Time itself, of course, I'd know that. And I know that agreeing to your proposition would cause me to harm someday, so I doubt you could change my mind." The man crossed his arms above his chest, leaning on his right foot. He looked quite intimidating, like a lion on its ready stance. He would totally bet that his eyes, which would probably be glaring at him if it's not still irritatingly closed, would completely complete the look.

Speaking of, why are those eyes still closed? Like, how can the god see him with his eyes closed? It was as if he doesn't even want a glimpse of the younger god!

"Come on! If you already saw the future, then you can definitely do something to change that! You're powerful enough to do what you want! You can change what'll happen!", Alfred would deny the whine that came out of him, even as he let his face turning into a pleading one. Then that was the moment when those eyes opened.

For a while, his orbs glowed in gold with what seemed like a ticking clock in his irises, looking so scandalized, then in the blink of an eye (or the man's eyes in this case), they were gone and replaced with the most expressive and beautiful shade of green he had ever saw.

"I can't bloody do that! Even I have rules to follow and responsibilities that I vowed to do. It would be chaos, and doing such a thing would take a big toll on me." He disagreed so strongly though when his eyes came to contact with Alfred's, some of his features soften, along with the flame and glare he holds in his eyes. This encouraged the young god, taking a step towards Time.

A step, then two, then in his third step, Time took one step backward. This repeated till he's a step or two away from those green eyes, cornered in his own walls. He noticed that the man is holding his breath, the soft warmth hidden in that glare now visible and noticeable up close. Alfred found his breath got caught in something he wasn't able to explain. There's a tingle in his spine and prickle spreading in his skin, and he can't help the sparkles of blue electricity that flows in excitedly in his veins.

They held each other gazes till Time's eyebrows scrunched up further, if that's possible, as his hand glowed gold and hold it in his face so soft it was almost like lovingly, but Alfred knew better. Warm comfort flowed in him, forcing him to relax, and he surprised himself that he didn't even put a slight fight at the action. He felt himself calm down, the prickles and the heavy energy flowing in the room now gone, as he leaned towards cold hands that produce warm feelings that are finding their way in his system.

It is a lovely feeling, like lying beside a lover, content and happy.

Hands removed carefully away from his face, and he felt himself almost whine from the loss of contact but he caught himself. He opened his eyes, not even noticing that he closed his eyes, and blue met with green, the hand holding his face earlier found its place on the young god's shoulder, pushing him away.

He was in a daze that he almost didn't catch what the smaller man was saying.

"Fine, I'll take you under my wing."

"Really?!" Alfred beamed, his eyes glowing more than usual.

"Yes. Truly. Though there would be rules and things that I would need you to agree, or else you may take your things back to the dormitories. The doors open wide." The man sighed, passing by Alfred as he pushed himself out towards a table with porcelain pot and cups on it, probably tea deducing from the smell that lingers around the room.

"Wait, my things? I'm staying here?" The younger of them asked, bewildered but definitely not disagreeing.

"Yes, problem?" Time asked with a hand on his hip and a raised thick eyebrow.

"Nope! None! I would totally love to stay here! Like there's a lot of things that I - "Alfred's excited blabbering was cut off again by the green-eyed man.

"Yes, yes. Now go and you have a day or two. Pack your things or something. Even better, change your mind too while you can, please..." He mumbled the last one but young god still caught it.

"Oh, you know I won't. I know that you already saw it coming." He grinned at him, electric blue eyes shining bright with mirth. The older god rolled his eyes at him and turned his back. Alfred may be usually dense, but he knew when someone dismisses him, and Time was dismissing him, so he makes his way out only to stop when he heard Time spoke.

"Arthur."

"What?" Alfred turned around and saw the god leaning against the tea table because it's not a coffee table if it holds tea things.

"Address me as Arthur. My name's Arthur Kirkland. Time makes me feel so old."

"But you are old." Alfred retorted and only to be amused by the indignant scoff the old god let out. "I think you already know this but, the name's Alfred F. Jones, God of Science and Technology, and soon to be your apprentice!"

"Right. And as your first task, please send this message to the Fates." Again, for the nth time for that day, he was caught off guard when the man appeared in front of him and kissed him. Slow and sweet and soft, like cotton candy, melting and taking over his senses.

When those lips released him, so does his breath. He looked back at those glowing gold eyes which fade into green, leaving him dazed and surprised. He was about to yell, ask - anything - when he realized a message was transferred in his system. He can't read it though.

He blinked and the man was back to his tea, acting like he didn't just kiss him not a second ago. He stayed for there for a while, still a bit dazed and working on gathering back his thoughts. He looked back at the god and felt amusement grew when he saw red on the man's neck and tips of each ear.

"Am I that irresistible?" he teasingly asked. He saw Arthur winced, and he cursed as he spilled his tea on his hands. This brought a chuckle to the younger god, not waiting for Arthur's reply as he walks out in the hallway towards the door.

He watched the young god teleport once he reached the gates where the barrier ends. Burning the memory of the energetic lad who doesn't have a single clue to what will happen, his gaze gone unfocused as the pain in his chest grows and the fluttery feeling in his stomach makes him feel nauseous. He should have said no.

He thought that he'll be able to say no.

Though how idiotic of him to open his eyes when he knew that just a look from those eyes, he'll melt and give away. He's digging his own grave, he knows that but, is it that bad to crave for happiness especially if he knows that it won't last? He wanted to cherish what he has, he doesn't want to keep the act, and he just doesn't want to be alone.

He felt the presences of his brothers in the room, so he turned his look away from the place where Alfred last stood, and gave them a stern look.

"You should have said no." James, the representative of Future, said. He stood there with half of his ginger hair slicked back, green eyes underneath slim glasses piercing into his soul, as those inheritable eyebrows scrunched up.

"Oh please, we all know that he can't when it comes to the golden boy." Will, the representative of Present, monotonously countered as he strode towards Arthur and grabbed a cuppa.

"He can't resist him like some addicting drug, and we all know it. Right, Arthur?" Andrew, the representative of Past, smirked despite the barely hidden pity in those dark green eyes, and it angered the god. "You can't handle what you feel, you can't control those human-like emotions down... How pathetic."

"Shut it, all of you! I can bloody handle myself just fine especially in presence of Science, thank you very much." Arthur grumbled.

"Oh, sure you do." They three synchronized monotonously. They caught each other's surprised looks and smiled, agreeing to each other. This only angered the stubborn god further, though they're aware that no one cares.

"Don't patronize me. He won't affect me the way he did like the last time. I can handle myself, and I'm not a fool to fall back into the Fates' hands again. I would never let it happen." He said through gritted teeth as another omniscient sight flashed in just behind his eyes, as if contradicting his words, "So please excuse me, there are a lot of things that I should do because I have three brothers who laze around instead of doing their jobs, leaving me no choice but to do it myself." At that, he walked out, not even noticing that he's still carrying his teacup around.

\---

TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> I would very much want to continue this but been a while since I've last visited the Hetalia fandom. I just rediscovered this one in my folder of previous works and after rereading it, it felt like a shame if I don't share it. This work was inspired by those US and UK fanarts where US is surrounded by science and blue theme and UK with time and green theme - and on some pictures, he seems to be dancing with a pretty lady skeleton.


End file.
